The Golem/Transcript
The Ruins of Uzer *'Broken clay golem:' Damage... severe... task... incomplete... **'Player:' Shall I try to repair you? ***'Broken clay golem:' Repairs... needed... ***''It looks like you could repair the golem with four pieces of soft clay. '' **'Player:' I'm not going to find a conversation here! ***'Broken clay golem:' Graar! Must… not… injure… human… *''You apply some clay to the golem's wounds. The clay begins to harden in the hot sun. '' *''You fix the golem's legs. '' *''The golem is nearly whole. '' *''You repair the golem with a final piece of clay. '' *'Clay golem:' Damage repaired... Thank you. My body and mind are fully healed. Now I must complete my task by defeating the great enemy. *'Player:' What enemy? *'Clay golem:' A great demon. It broke through from its dimension to attack the city. The golem army was created to fight it. Many were destroyed, but we drove the demon back! The demon is still wounded. You must open the portal so that I can strike the final blow and complete my task. *'Clay golem:' My task is incomplete. You must open the portal so I can defeat the great demon. **'Player:' How do I open the portal? ***'Clay golem:' The four statuettes in the temple must be turned to the correct pattern. I do not know the pattern. Golems are not permitted to open the portal. **'Player:' What makes you think you can defeat the demon? ***'Clay golem:' If not I, then who else? No living being can destroy the demon. That is why the golems were created in the first place. But the demon was badly wounded and elder-demons heal very slowly indeed. It was almost dead when it retreated to its own dimension. Now that I am repaired, I will be able to destroy it easily! **'Player:' I'll get right on it. The Golem's Task Elissa *'Elissa:' Hello there. **'Player:' What do you do here? ***'Elissa:' I’m helping with the dig. I’m an expert on Third Age architecture. **'Player:' What is this place? ***'Elissa:' In the Third Age, this was a great city. Look at these giant walls! They put Varrock to shame! ****'Player:' I don’t know, Varrock is pretty impressive. *****'Elissa:' Hmph. I don’t think it will look this good when it’s been buried in the ground for three thousand years! ****'Player:' What happened to the city? *****'Elissa:' No one knows for sure. But the Third Age was a time of destruction, when the gods were violently at war. Many great civilizations were destroyed then. **'Player:' I found a letter in the desert with your name on. ***'Elissa:' Ah, so you've found the ruins of Uzer. I wrote that letter to my late husband when he was exploring there. That was a great city as well, but the museum could only fund one excavation and this one was closer to home. If you're interested in his expedition, the note he made are in the library at the Exam Centre. *'Player:' Where did you say the notes were? *'Elissa:' They’re on a bookcase in the Exam Centre. *'Player:' Where is the statuette that Varmen took back from Uzer? *'Elissa:' The statuette? Oh, yes… That statuette was the only thing we had to show from that expedition. It was very worn, but you can still make out a lot of detail. The Uzerians were expert sculptors. It’s a pity we only have that small example. Now it’s on display in the Varrock museum. Museum Heist *'Curator Haig Halen:' Welcome to the museum of Varrock. *'Player:' I'm looking for a statuette recovered from the city of Uzer. *'Curator Haig Halen:' Ah yes, a very impressive artefact. The people of that city were excellent sculptors. It's in the display case upstairs. *'Player:' No, I need to take it away with me. *'Curator Haig Halen:' What do you want it for? **'Player:' I want to open a portal to the lair of an elder-demon. ***'Curator Haig Halen:' Good heavens! I'd never let you do such a dangerous thing. **'Player:' Well, I, er, just want it. ***'Curator Haig Halen:' Well, you can’t have it! This museum never lets go of its treasures. Task Complete? *'Clay golem:' My task is incomplete. You must open the portal so I can defeat the great demon. *'Player:' It's okay, the demon is dead! *'Clay golem:' The demon must be defeated... *'Player:' No, you don't understand. I saw the demon's skeleton. It must have died of its wounds. *'Clay golem:' Demon must be defeated! Task incomplete. *'Clay golem:' My task is incomplete. You must open the portal so I can defeat the great demon. *'Player:' I already told you, he’s dead! *'Clay golem:' Task incomplete. *'Player:' Oh, how am I going to convince you? At Ease *''You write on the papyrus: YOUR TASK IS DONE'' *'Clay golem:' New instructions... Updating program... Task complete! Thank you. Now my mind is at rest. *'Clay Golem:' Thank you for helping me. A golem can have no greater satisfaction than knowing that its task is complete. *'Player:' But the whole city is destroyed! Doesn’t that bother you? *'Clay Golem:' I was never programmed to appreciate the city. My only purpose was the destruction of the demon, and that is achieved! Transcript Category:Quest transcript